


Birthday Cake

by afewreelthoughts



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afewreelthoughts/pseuds/afewreelthoughts
Summary: Renly brings home a slice of cake from Robert's birthday party. Stannis wants to be left alone.





	Birthday Cake

“I saved a piece for you!”

Stannis looked down from his array of open textbooks at his little brother. Renly held up a paper plate with a large slice of birthday cake covered in cling wrap.

“You didn’t have to,” Stannis said.

He had left the party for Robert’s 22nd birthday two hours before, and Renly had refused to come with him. Stannis supposed it was exciting for an eight-year-old, the bar with its bright lights and loud music and tacky decorations, not to mention the giant sheet cake that they hadn’t even cut into yet. The party must have looked like a lavish feast to him, after the past couple of years. So Stannis told Ned to watch him and went home to study.

“It’s cake! You should have some!” Renly said.

“Ned didn’t let you walk home alone, did he?”

“I’m eight! I’m not a baby!”

Stannis sighed. The cake honestly looked disgusting, like a sticky, sugary brick. “You like cake more than I do, Renly, and I really need to study.”

Renly’s face fell. “But you always saved stuff for me last year.”

Stannis sighed. “Last year was different,” he said.

Stannis had once foolishly hoped that his little brother would be able to have a normal life for the past couple years, without learning exactly how poor the family had been, but Renly asked approximately a thousand questions a week, and that ship had finally sailed after a fight with Mr. Cressen loud enough for the whole house to hear.

“Why?” Renly asked. “What was different last year.”

Stannis picked the plate out of Renly’s hands and set it on his desk. “Last year was different because we didn’t have much money. And since you’re a growing young man, you needed good food more than I did.”

“But not anymore?”

Stannis sighed again. Who knew, with the sorts of decisions Robert made, if they wouldn’t have another terrible year again soon? It felt like a lie, but he still said, “No, not anymore. We have enough money for everyone to have cake now.”

“Even you?”

“Yes, even me. Now go to your room and read a book or something. I need to study.” 

Renly’s face fell again. He slouched his shoulders and sulked away, dramatically dragging his feet behind him.

He should have just stayed at the party. At least until someone could walk him home. Stannis had thought that that’s what he had wanted. His little brother didn’t make any sense, and Stannis didn’t want to reward his theatrics.

 _Maybe he just wants to spend some time with you?_ he thought, but that made no sense. Robert was the fun brother, Robert was the one he looked up to, Robert was the one who was gone for two years and who had been immediately forgiven for it.

Stannis cleared his throat. He peeled the cling wrap from the piece of cake, taking off a thin layer of tacky blue and white frosting. “I have a couple of minutes. If we get two forks, we could share it?”

Renly’s smile lit up his face. “Really?” 

“Yes, really.” 

Renly took off towards the kitchen, yelling, “I’ll get them!” 

“But don’t run in the house!” Stannis shouted after him. He sighed yet again. When would his brother ever listen? 


End file.
